The Swarm
The Swarm an alien species from the planet Zerus, whose evolution was sped up by the Xel'naga to become what they are currently. They nearly destroyed the Protoss and were a threat to humans. They appear in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance The Swarm has multiple species, having different appearances. Recommended to go to the StarCraft Wikia to look up different species. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *They have Ultralisks. Large, monstrous creatures with humongous blades to cut things. *The Swarm has Zerglings, which are small creatures that usually come in large numbers, perfect for overnumbering or distracting. *Alongside them comes Hydralisks. They can shoot out spikes and use their claws to attack. *The flyers are Mutalisks, which shoot out projectiles. There are many more species if you bother to research. Abilities *They can reproduce and recover their lost population quickly. But once again, the numbers are limited for them. *They can breathe in space. Personality While they are naturally aggressive, they have to be ruled over by somebody. With the Overmind, or any other ruler, not coming with them in the clash, they are neutral and search for a new ruler. Pre-Clash Biography Amon's xel'naga discovered the original zerg on Zerus. The fallen xel'naga directly intervened in the zerg's development to gift them with the purity of essence, making them the counterparts of the protoss, gifted with the purity of form; the zerg and protoss were intended to eventually merge to form a hybrid army for Amon. At this point the zerg species diverged into two distinct branches; the Zerg Swarm that had been altered and the primal zerg that managed to avoid the tampering of Amon's xel'naga. The xel'naga created the Overmind to control the zerg swarm and prevent a repeat of the protoss' Aeon of Strife. The Overmind oversaw the zerg swarm's rapid evolution, created the cerebrates, and divided the Swarm into broods. The primal zerg, meanwhile, went into hiding to preserve their individuality. However, the xel'naga in Ulnar caught wind of Amon's plan, and sought to stop Amon from ending the Infinite Cycle. The two factions fought in the space above Zerus, and the swarm was released on the xel'naga. Most were slain and their knowledge was assimilated by the swarm. Through this, the Overmind became aware of the existence of the protoss, and through them sought to make the Zerg Swarm perfect. However, it was aware of the directive implanted into it by Amon, and sought ways to subvert Amon's plans. Notable Actions Nirn The Swarm begin a fight with the Locust Horde, where they then retreated before the nuclear bomb dropped. They retreated to Hammerfell, where they fought the Xeonian Dominion, as they were forced to retreat into the northern portion of Hammerfell. For most of Nirn, they only continued to expand and enlargen. They eventually found Yuuka, who they then captured and put her in a cocoon, claiming her as their new queen. They had a good future ahead of them. StarCraft Yuuka emerged from her cocoon on Chau Sara, as she took her place as queen of the Swarm. The Swarm was then told to guard millions of sunflowers by Yuuka. Trivia *The Zerg do not like green planets that flourish with life, despite them being from a planet that has exactly that. *The Swarm are disgusting and slimy, if it wasn't obvious. *Most zerg can be unintelligent. Category:Groups Category:True Neutral Category:Aliens Category:StarCraft Category:Sissy Category:Bugs